


I've Heard That Voice Before

by Cherikella



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Neighbours AU, basically a light romantic comedy with a bit of murders thrown in, boss/employee, my sweet dorks, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran works for M - a mysterious crime boss, never seen by anyone. A voice in a headset, texts in his phone. Meanwhile, Jim - Sebastian's sweet neighbour, moves in the same building and they form a friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. Mastermind and Mr. Cutie Pie

Sebastian put away his gun with careful precision as he usually did. Another job well done. Hell, he was good at it! No doubt one of the best snipers around. No wonder his boss was still desperately in need of his services. Even the great M would not come across easily to someone as good as Sebastian to do his dirty work - or in other words, to shoot people.

 

_Who was M?_  Sebastian caught himself thinking again on his way home. He's been working for M for a little longer than 2 years now. And he still hasn't as much as gotten a glance at the man. No one's ever seen him, no one ever got to him.

   
_I'm not curious_ , Sebastian reminded himself. As long as those checks came in regularly, Sebastian was fine with M being too shy to show his face. Although he also had to admire the genius of it all. The crime boss that no one could see. The man behind all those ingenious operations. The brilliant mastermind that everybody knew as either texts or, for a few lucky bastards on rare occasions, the voice in the headset. Sebastian has never heard his voice but he had to admit that he was impressed by M. The brilliant mind of this man or woman (he was open to all kinds of possibilities) earned Sebastian's respect. That was why Sebastian had no intention of leaving his job any time soon. Despite how dangerous it was. 

 

He finally got home to his apartment; unlocked the door and turned on the light as he kicked off his shoes with a relief when suddenly...  
"And you always told me you go to bed at 9 pm" a voice exclaimed, startling him.

It was his neighbour Jim - a fun but peculiar little fella. 

"Jesus, Jim!" Sebastian exclaimed, trying to shove the bag with his sniper equipment away so that Jim doesn't see it. Jim  _mustn't_ see it! "What are you doing here!?"  
   
"I needed a cup of sugar." Jim shrugged as if there was nothing weird about this whole situation.

"So you break in to my apartment and sit in the dark!?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow

"I'm saving you electricity" 

"You're such a weirdo!" Sebastian said but he couldn't help the little chuckle on his face.

 

He's known Jim for almost a year and he had to admit, that guy managed to grow on him. Like a fungus. Sebastian did not expect that to happen when he first met Jim... 

**~when Sebastian first met Jim~**

Sebastian was about to press the button when he heard a squeaky voice call from the hallway in Irish accent “Hold the elevatoooor!”

He did so like a good citizen and waited for the little guy with big brown puppy eyes to get in. The elevator door closed and they both went up.

“Thank you.” the guy smiled sheepishly at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave him a nod and ignored him once again. He was not the sociable type and he wasn’t going to start being neighbourly now.

‘Puppy eyes’ kept smiling at him. It was a bit disturbing. “I’m Jim.” He offered his hand and Sebastian shook it for some reason. “I’m the new guy!” ‘Puppy eyes’ continued. 

_Nobody asked you,_ Sebastian thought but he only nodded in reply.

“What apartment are you in?” ‘Puppy eyes’ did not seem to take a hint and kept talking.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sound but decided there was no need to offend the poor little fella so he barked a reply “B23”

  
‘Puppy eyes’ seemed more excited than ever. “Oh, you’re right on top of me!” he said and Moran could not help his eyebrows shooting up. Was this guy serious? “I’m in B21” the fella explained cheerfully “That’s the apartment below yours.” 

“Right.” Sebastian nodded again and started wondering why the elevator felt so slow today.

Just as he thought that, he heard the beep.

“That’s my stop.” The guy smiled for a last time as he got out of the elevator. “See you around” he waved cheerfully from the outside as the doors closed again.

_Why?_ Sebastian asked in his head.  _Why would we see each other again?_

 

But he did see him again. Pretty regularly, for that matter. And if you asked him now, I'm pretty sure he would not be able to give a proper explanation as to how exactly that started. Eventually they just sort of clicked. 

**~so that's how Sebastian first met Jim~**

 

Yep. Jim was a cute and harmless little guy. That's why Sebastian was determined not to involve him in his mess of a life. 

"So where were you?" Jim asked unabated

"What are you, my wife?" Sebastian replied quickly

"Mmm, is this a proposal?" Jim smiled, a combination of innocence and mischief that Sebastian was sure no one else could muster. 

"In your dreams" Sebastian shoved him, flopping down on the sofa beside him. He closed his eyes, tired. 

"I assure you in my dreams we do a lot more than that, my friend" Jim replied causing Sebastian to open his eyes again, sit up and make a pained expression.

"Jiiim" he almost pleaded 

"I didn't say anything." Jim shrugged. "Maybe we go fishing together in my dreams, I never conveyed any details. It's your dirty mind that takes you to all kinds of weird, naughty places" 

Jim giggled a bit and for a moment there Sebastian began to worry that he was going to lose it. Jim wasn't for him, he reminded himself once again. Jim was a sweet guy but Sebastian was in no condition to form attachments or have someone care about him, depend on him. His job was too demanding for that. He could die any moment and dragging Jim into this was too cruel. 

"Just cut the jokes and go home. I'm really tired." he huffed and put his arms on his eyes to protect them from the light of the lamp. 

Jim pursed his lips. "I didn't get my sugar yet." he said. 

"You know where the kitchen is. You practically live here." Sebastian said with a sigh. Jim really did visit way too often. Sebastian was not given a chance to forget him at all. It was kinda mean of Jim and Sebastian would've been angry if Jim wasn't such a sweet kitten. Too sweet to play with a person's emotion on purpose. 

"I was hoping _you'd_ give me some sugar." 

Sebastian could literally hear the wink in Jim's voice. 

Seb arched an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be blamed on my dirty mind again?" 

"Mmmaybe" Jim chuckled "Speaking of dirty minds," Jim spoke again "Where were you?"

"Get lost!" Seb shoved him again, hoping to avoid the conversation 

"Come on! Tell me! I'm so curious!" Jim begin tickling him "Who is she? Or he? Or they! I'm really open-minded." 

"Jiiiim!" Sebastian rolled his eyes, growling and trying to escape Jim's insisting hands. 

"I'm just upset my best friend in this building doesn't feel comfortable sharing stuff with me. I've heard that's what friends do but I guess I was wrong and we're not really friends."

Sebastian made the mistake of looking up at Jim and take a glance at his face. Those big brown eyes, gazing at him, a little wet like those of a giant puppy. Those lips pursed as if Jim was holding back, trying not to cry. Damn! Something about this guy seemed so helpless, Sebastian instinctively felt the need to protect him. That was weird. 

"There's no one, Jim." he sighed "If I was involved with someone, you'd be the first to know, I promise." he said. 

Jim beamed into a smile. "Does that mean we're friends?" 

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. But your behaviour is disturbingly close to that of a five-year old." 

"Best friends?" Jim grinned again, devilishly, ignoring Sebastian's remarks. 

Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle. "If you say so." he replied. "Let me get that sugar for you." he attempted to get up and go to the kitchen but Jim was already skipping towards the front door. 

"Never mind the sugar! It was only a pretext for me to drop by and check up on you." Jim sing-songed "Sleep well, tiger, and see you tomorrow."

Yes, that was Jim. So annoying! And always around! And yet Sebastian kinda liked that... 

===

As soon as Jim got out of Sebastian's flat, he looked at his phone. There was one new message. 

 

_**Done. SM** _

The message read. A smile crept on Jim's lips. "My good tiger" he whispered "He never fails me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a brilliant idea of a story that I got a couple of days ago! I just hope I manage to write it well enough. If not I hope someone else uses this idea to create something better! Feel welcome to do so, but I need to read it if you do ;)  
> I hope you enjoy reading this! ^-^


	2. Cutie Pie or Creepy Pie?

Jim put the phone back in his pocket and went down to his own flat. He shut the front door behind himself and sighed. Everything was so dark and gloomy. He didn't even feel like turning on the lights at all - there was no point - so he just toed off his shoes, removed most of his clothes and crawled under the covers. He felt cold. It wasn't really cold but he felt cold nevertheless. 

Another sigh. His mind began to wonder, involuntarily finding its way back to Sebastian Moran like it did very often lately. 

Jim remembered finding Moran, researching the dishonorably discharged army colonel, testing his skills before finally making up his mind that this was the man he needed. What he failed to foresee was that  _this was the man **he** **needed**. _

"I need a flat close to the new guy's." Jim had said, authoritative in his elegant Westwood suit. He needed to keep an eye on the colonel and make sure he was not going to betray him. And so it began. M became the friendly guy next door Jim, who befriended Moran. 

And now he felt so cold. Moran's flat seemed somehow warmer than Jim's place...

Jim forced himself to sleep. Now was not the time for emotions!

***

"You've got to be kiddin' me! Why are you here now!?" Moran groaned in exasperation when the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes in the morning was his neighbour Jim.

Jim chuckled. "Come on, you can't hate me  _that_ much." he rolled his eyes. 

"I don't hate you at all but you need to learn about personal space." Sebastian said, pulling the covers from behind Jim's butt because he was sitting on them

"Alright, I'll let you finish your morning routines then." Jim said, getting up from the edge of the bed. 

"It's still creepy that you're here!" Seb shouted after him, face buried in the pillow.

" _Creepy is the new sexy_ " Jim winked with a chuckle as Sebastian threw the pillow at him. 

***

Sebastian got out of his bedroom, all washed up and ready for the day. 

"Okay, now you can talk." he said sitting down at the kitchen counter. "Did you make me breakfast!?" 

Jim grinned at him with a nod before turning his back on his friend again. "I did! And you're welcome!" Jim cooed 

"I hope it's not poisonous." Moran teased

Jim turned away from the frying pan for a moment and looked at Sebastian with big brown innocent eyes. 

"Do I look like someone who could poison a person?" he asked 

Sebastian breathed out loudly and ran his fingers through his still messy hair. "No." he admitted "You don't. I know you could never poison anyone, Jim." 

Jim chuckled to himself. He's done his fair share of poisoning but no need for Sebastian to know about that. 

Sebastian was quiet during breakfast, something was obviously bothering him. And Moriarty's clever mind managed to deduce the reason almost instantly. Sebastian knew that he was lying to Jim about what he actually did for a living. And the stronger their friendship, the more Sebastian felt like a dirty liar. Jim wanted to ease his friend's mind, to ease his own mind, for that matter. Lying to Sebastian turned out to be a bigger problem for him than he had anticipated. Jim got so caught up in being the friendly neighbour that he was now confused, which was new and unusual for him.

Jim had to admit to himself that he wanted to tell Sebastian the truth. Or at least, to distance himself from Moran and continue his life the way it was before... But a terrible feeling clenched his chest every time he thought of going back to life without seeing Sebastian every day. No matter what he said, Moriarty liked being Jim - Sebastian's little friend and neighbour. He enjoyed their daily conversations and teasing. This _normal_ _life, ordinary life, boring life..._ and yet so simple, so pleasant. He didn't know he needed this until it happened and now he was too afraid not to lose that to tell the truth. 

His eyes were fixed on Sebastian, deep in thought. Sebastian frowned. 

"You're quiet today." he noticed and Jim shrugged 

"So are you but I'm not rubbing it in your face." he replied. 

"Cool." Seb continued with his breakfast

"Sebastian..." Jim hesitated

Moran raised an eyebrow. "Go on?" 

"Umm, can we-- I mean... maybe..." _this was ridiculous!_ "Maybe go do something together?" 

Sebastian instantly frowned "Like a date?" he asked, his voice instantly sounding distant in Jim's ears. 

"What? No! Not like a date." he forced a laughter "If it were a date, I'd say 'wanna go out and shag?' But I didn't say that, did I?"

Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle. 

"I just don't want to go to my empty apartment downstairs, that's all..." Jim added quietly. 

It felt so weak, pathetic even. Pathetic for the genius mastermind M to feel the need of a human contact. Jim tried to convince himself that he only asked because he was acting, playing his part. But deep down he know that was not exactly accurate. 

Some of his emotions must've shown because Sebastian smiled at him warmly and put his hand on top of Jim's, squeezed it lightly. "Sure. Why not?" he said softly.

Jim looked up, his heart racing in his chest, his brain rejecting the reasons for this reaction.

Sebastian quickly removed his hand and continued with his breakfast. 

"You wanted this rendezvous so you came up with where and what we're gonna do." Sebastian said.

"Sure. You're free tonight, right? Not working?"

Jim noticed how Sebastian's hand froze midair as he was about to take another bite of his breakfast. 

"No." he replied sharply "No working tonight." 

Jim nodded. The boss in him curious to know more, to know how far Moran's loyalty lies. Would he confess the true nature of his job. 

"What exactly do you do?" Jim pressed "You're so secretive about it." 

"There's nothing to tell. It's boring." Seb said, looking at his plate. 

"Most jobs are boring, but not this mysterious." he teased 

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't be annoying or I'll change my mind about dinner tonight." 

"No! You cannot ditch me!" Jim said, seriously "Whatever comes up, you cannot do that, you hear me? I won't tolerate being abandoned! I cannot be--" he got a hold of himself and bit his lip to shut himself up. 

Sebastian was looking at him with concern now. "It's fine, Jim. I was joking. I'm not gonna ditch you. I said we'll go out tonight and we will." 

"P-promise?" Jim looked up at him, bit brown eyes full of hope and vulnerability. Sebastian's natural protective instinct took the better of him once again. 

"Of course. I promise." he gave his word "You can count on me to never break a promise to you." he said, meaning it. 

Damn it, when did he become so attached to this little guy? 

Jim smiled a little sheepishly and blinked a few times. They stood there a while longer, teasing one another and chatting until Jim said it was time he left. 

As soon as he was back home Jim looked at himself in the mirror. He examined his face, tilted his head as if he was confused, surprised even, at his reflection. As if he wasn't quite sure who the person in the mirror was. And in a way that was true. He was not sure who he was, not with Moran having such an effect on him. 

"He's not to be trusted." M said grimly

"I think he really likes me..." Jimmie replied, hopefully

"They all make it seem that way... until they attack when you're most vulnerable, feeding off your pain and sorrow. You know that. You of all people know that. You  _do_ that to others." 

And Jim had to admit M had a point. M was the voice of reason. M was who Jim always listened to. M was his impeccable emotionless logic - the key to every success.

But Jim felt something new, something in his heart that made no sense but felt so good. And now that he was feeling this, he could not just let go of it. Not without at least trying to hold onto it.

"I'll find prove! I'll test him! I'll show you! He really cares. He promised... He won't break a promise to me."

M was silently mocking Jim from the mirror.

He shut his eyes, took his gun and left the flat. 

 


End file.
